


The Return

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Because what even was that ending, Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Gideon might have tried to get rid of Killian and the Nautilus, but he's a captain for a reason. Killian returns and comforts Emma.





	

Emma stood at the window of their house, staring out onto the street. Her heart was breaking by the moment, and she sniffled slightly, as she felt the pang of realization that maybe Killian wasn’t going to be coming home tonight. Maybe he had decided that he needed to leave her, for some stupid noble reason or the other.

Why couldn’t he see that she knew he wasn’t that man he had been all those years ago? Why couldn’t he see that she had forgiven who he was, and accepted him for who he was now? Why couldn’t he see that she loved him? That his bravery and unconditional love for her was all she needed? That she didn’t need him to be anything more than he already was?

She stepped away from the window, turning off the light as she walked back into the house, heart dropping. She hugged herself and a sob emerged from her chest, as tears began to flow down her face.

“I’m sorry,” she heard a voice echo through the hall, and she turned to see Killian standing there, soaking wet, and full of remorse, “I’m so sorry, Emma.”

“Why did you leave?” she asked, as he approached her, wiping away her tears as he looked into her eyes.

“I thought I needed to find myself. To be a man worthy of your affection,” he said softly, “I was going to leave with Nemo to give you some time while I worked hard to redeem myself.”

“So why didn’t you?” she asked, heart breaking, “You clearly wanted to.”

“Your mother,” he said gently, “She reminded me that I was worthy of happiness. And that you didn’t deserve for me to leave you, not after everything. I want to fight for you, and for us. I was wrong to try and destroy those memories. I was so wrong. I should have come to you, to face the consequences of my past. I shouldn’t have tried to hide it. I was scared, Emma, but that does not excuse my actions. I should have been here with you, when you returned home.”

“Why did it take you so long?” she sniffled, “I thought you were gone for good, Killian. I thought you left me.”

“I was coming back,” he said, “But Gideon tried to force me out of Storybrooke. Thankfully, there were two Captains aboard the Nautilus, and between us we were able to bring the ship back up to harbour. I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you, Emma. And I promise, no more secrets. I’ll tell you every day of my three hundred years if that’s what it takes for you to trust me. I’ll tell you of all my adventures, and mishaps. Of my misdeeds and heroic adventures.”

She cut him off by placing a kiss on his lips, holding him tightly, “I forgive you,” she said softly, “I don’t need you to tell me everything. I just need you to trust that I love you and won’t leave you. Trust me and trust us.”

“I do,” he said desperately, “More than you could ever know. I won’t leave you, Emma, not again, not ever. I’ll always come back to you, and fight for you and our family. I love you, Emma Swan.”

She smiled softly laying her head down on his chest.

“And Emma? I do intend to propose to you again. And when I do, it will be a proper, romantic proposal. I will show you all the love you deserve and show you how much I care for you. I promise you that much,” he said softly, kissing her head.

“Good,” she said firmly, “I’ll hold you to it. I got rather used to having a ring on my finger. But for now, Jones, take me to bed. It’s been a long day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't my babies just be happy?


End file.
